


Zehn Fakten über Harry Potter

by chesias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Slytherin!Harry, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesias/pseuds/chesias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zehn Momente in Harry Potters Leben, in einer Realität, in der er nach Slytherin sortiert wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zehn Fakten über Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Translation!/Dies ist eine ÜBERSETZUNG! Das heißt, nicht nur gehört mir Harry Potter etc. nicht, auch die Idee ist nicht die meinige. Das Original findet ihr unter diesem Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97728  
> Es wurde von Elizabeth geschrieben und ich habe ihre Erlaubnis erhalten, ihr Werk zu übersetzen - danke erneut! 
> 
> Jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

(10) Professor McGonagall ist Harrys Lieblingslehrerin.

Es macht nichts, dass er ein Slytherin und sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ist. Es macht nichts, dass sie die strengste Lehrerin ist, die er hat und dass sie kaum lächelt und sie oft etwas furchterregend ist. Es macht nicht mal was, dass er nicht besonders gut in Verwandlung ist.

Von Bedeutung ist, dass er für zehn Jahre nichts war, weniger als nichts - und dann, eines Tages, kam Professor McGonagall und sagte _Das ist **falsch**_ und ihn wegnahm.

　

(9) Das erste Mal, dass Harry einen Zauberer seines Alters trifft, wird für seine Robe bei Madam Malkins seine Maße genommen.

„Ich werde natürlich nach Hufflepuff kommen", sagt er, „Ich glaube, ich würde Hogwarts verlassen, wenn es nicht so wäre, es ist das einzige vernünftige Haus. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortet Harry, aber er ist sofort davon überzeugt, dass er lieber überall anders hin möchte.

Alles, was Zacharias Smith mag, kann _nichts_ Gutes sein.

　

(8) Letzendlich sitzt er bei einem Mädchen mit dem Namen Hermine Granger, die ihn in die Suche nach einer Kröte verwickelt.

Er wandert für fünfzehn Minute herum, bis er über jemand anderen stolpert: einen sehr großen, sehr unglücklichen, sehr verlorenen gleichaltrigen Jungen.

„Hi", sagt Harry, „hast du eine Kröte gesehen?"

Der Junge schnieft „Nein. Hast du Draco gesehen?"

Harry weiß nicht, was Draco ist, aber er stellt sich selbst vor und der Junge willigt sofort ein, ihm zu helfen.

　

(7) Als Harry den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzt, realisiert er beinahe sofort, dass er nicht wie Draco Malfoy ( _das ist also, was - wen Gregory meinte_ ) oder Susan Bones hastig einsortiert wird.

 _Nicht Hufflepuff, nicht Hufflepuff_ , denkt er so laut, wie er es wagt.

Der Hut stoppt für einen Moment wankend. _Nicht Hufflepuff, eh?_ , sagt er, überrascht und amüsiert klingend. _Nun, ich denke nicht._

　

(6) Harry landet in Slytherin, weil er den Gedanken mag, bedeutend zu sein und ihm fällt kein Grund ein, es nicht zu sein.

Trotzdem bedauert er es, dass keiner seiner Freunde mit ihm kommt. Scheinbar hat Neville es geschafft, die anderen zu überzeugen, dass weder Gryffindor noch Slytherin das beste Haus ist, denn Hermine kommt nach Ravenclaw und Gregory nach Hufflepuff.

Es ist irgendwie lustig: Neville selbst kommt nach Gryffindor. Harry freut sich sogar für ihn. Er wünscht sich nur, er und seine Freunde wären nicht so über die Häuser verteilt.

　

(5) Harry mag seine Freunde in Slytherin, aber er kann sich nicht helfen, Neville und Gregory und Hermine mag er mehr.

　

(4) Harry erwähnt die Dursleys nur nebenbei und versteht nicht, warum die anderen Slytherins so entsetzt sind.

„Die Muggle haben dich in einen _Schrank_ gesteckt? ", sagt Daphne mit geweiteten Augen.

„Es sind Muggle", erklärt ihr Draco, „Was kann man erwarten?"

Doch selbst er sieht geschockt aus. Und als sie vom Rest erfahren, sind sie nicht überrascht, sie sind stinksauer. Aber nicht auf Harry sondern für Harry, es ist das einzige Mal, an das er sich jemals erinnert, dass irgendjemand außer Professor McGonagall in seinem Interesse sauer ist.

Als sie alle ihren Eltern schreiben, Harrys Proteste ignorierend, dass es nichts so schlimm sei, sind die Proteste nicht allzu laut. Und bevor er weiß, was los ist, kommen Leute zu ihm, um mit ihm zu reden und da ist ein Prozess und es ist im _Tagespropheten_ und alles.

Es ist ziemlich beschämend, insbesondere als Zacharias Smith vorgibt in einem Wandschrank zu kauern, aber es gibt auch einen Teil von ihm, der froh ist. Die Dursleys _sollten_ für das bezahlen, was sie ihm angetan haben, sie _sollten_ leiden, sie _sollten_ gedemütigt werden -

„Ich hasse sie, ich habe sie schon immer gehasst", sagt er ungehemmt. Professor Snape schaut beinahe verständnisvoll aus, aber Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall scheinen alarmiert.

„Vielleicht", sagt sie nach einer Pause, „Sollten Sie Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Goyle über Azkaban fragen."

Später entscheidet er, dass selbst die Dursleys _das_ nicht verdienen. Er bedauert trotzdem nicht, dass er nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnen muss.

　

(3) Es stellt sich heraus, dass Harry Verwandte väterlicherseits hat, eine _Menge_ an Verwandten. Er kommt zu einer Großtante: Sie ist sehr seltsam und sehr alt und scheint nicht zu wissen, was sie mit ihm machen soll, aber sie gibt ihm Essen und Kleidung und erzählt ihm allerhand interessante Geschichten. Sie kommen gut miteinander aus und er bedauert es, als sie ein Jahr später stirbt.

Manchmal fragt er sich, warum er nicht gleich zu ihr gekommen ist, aber Professor McGonagall sagt es ihm nicht und Harry kann sich nicht wirklich dazu bringen, den Schulleiter zu fragen.

　

(2) Harry ist Professor Snapes Lieblingsschüler. Jeder weiß es, doch niemand wagt, etwas zu sagen.

Es ist seltsam: Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihm aus Versehen „Ich frage mich, was passieren würde, wenn ich in die andere Richtung drehe" heraus rutschte hätte er schwören können, dass Snape ihn _hasste_

　

(1) Harry mag nicht, wie die anderen Slytherins über Muggle reden. Die Dursleys waren furchtbar, aber er weiß, dass nicht alle Muggle schlecht sind.

Doch es ist es nicht wert, dagegen anzugehen.


End file.
